wiccana_aocfandomcom-20200214-history
Emui
=Appearance= Emui is slim and of medium height for her race. Her body has the tone of someone who has long lived a sheltered life, and is only just learning hard work and travail. Her flawless skin, carefully dyed and beaded hair, and stylized Stygian eye makeup all point to a careful attention to her appearance. Her yellow eyes lend a slight feline, predatory air, which is belied by her carefree manner. Emui has a tattoo of a fish on the inside of her left wrist, small but intricately detailed. Her body is otherwise free of the elaborate Set-inspired artwork that many of her countrymen favor, a dark canvas bereft of paintings. The turn of her eyes and shape of her nose imply a bit of Shemite blood in her ancestry. Her life has been hard recently, and as a result Emui favors light leather armor, particularly when traveling. When at her ease, though, she moves as though more familiar with gauze and jewelery. =Personality= Emui is cheerful, obliging, and often quiet, particularly among strangers. When drawn out or among friends, she becomes talkative, even flirtatious. In unguarded moments, she gives an impression of wariness, as though she sometimes has to remind herself that the world is a more dangerous place than she is accustomed to believing. Emui is conflicted between her faith in Derketo, who she loves, worships, and serves, and Set, who she was raised to respect and fear. Her experiences have led her to mistrust Set's priesthood, and she is wary and guarded whenever they are around, or their faith is mentioned. =History= Emui's mother, Amisi, was a Shemite Priestess of Derketo. Seeking her fortune, she traveled to Stygia and served as a courtesan to the priesthood of Set. Emui was born after a tryst with one of those priests, whose name is a guarded secret. As her mother was before her, Emui was raised among the temple folk of Derketo, and slowly initiated into her mysteries as she grew. She seldom left the temple; the children there were loved and precious to the faithful, many of whom did not have sons of daughters of their own. Emui never knew her father, and never felt the lack of a second parent. Her father was to re-enter her life, however, and to her sorrow. As he rose from the humble initiate he had been at her birth, to a ranking priest, he became more and more worried at the shameful secret of his illicit daughter. While the services Derketo's temple provides are an open secret in Stygia, Set's doctrine frowns upon licentious behavior, and he found this evidence of his past indiscretion troubling. Worse, as Emui reached her majority, Amisi was rising in favor among a merchant family that had a vendetta against her father. He became paranoid that they would learn secrets from Amisi, and use them against him. Who can say what he might have mumbled to her while in his cups? Flush with the favor of Set, and jealous at its possible loss, he resolved to eliminate this threat in the most expeditious, Set-approved fashion. Unknown to him, he was betrayed in a small way by the assassins he hired to do the deed. Having killed Amisi, their primary target, they decided to "remove" Emui as a threat by selling her into slavery, rather than simply killing her. Thus far, this has worked just as well, as Emui has no desire to have anything to do with her father, even if she knew his name. Having escaped servitude by dint of luck and magic, Emui's life has been altered irrevocably. She cannot return to her temple, for fear of her father finding out she still lives. She is still putting together scraps of information to determine the motivation for the attack on her and her mother, but dares not look too closely. The one thing that is most clear to her, is that she can't trust anyone she knew before. She never wanted power, but it seems she will need to have both power and friends in order to survive.